


just a sprinkle of luck (and other magical things)

by chamoon



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamoon/pseuds/chamoon
Summary: moon bin isn't really a lucky person by any definition of the word.enter lee dongmin and his 'tiny' secret.





	1. Moon Bin is Not Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> never have i had so much inspiration before like?? i've never really been that active of a writer until throwing myself DEEP into astro. (i've stanned them for two years but recently my love has just IGNITED!) 
> 
> ANYWAYS i've taken some (several probably) liberties and just made up whatever. and a big thanks to kat for agreeing to beta this without hesitation: you're my SAVIOR. also, myungjun is tagged right now but he hasn't showed up in this first chapter but he will be there! maybe in the next chapter? hehe
> 
> enjoy this first chapter! :D

Moon Bin doesn't think there's ever a time where the universe isn't working against him.

From little things to big things, Bin has grown to expect the worst. Not in a cynical way, just in a there's-a-chance-this-could-go-wrong-so-let's-be-prepared way. As a child, he was constantly injuring himself and getting dirtied or in trouble for forgetting things like chores or homework assignments. Bin had thought he would outgrow this through the years. He thought he would leave behind knee scrapes and broken windows via a game of baseball. But no - now his bad luck occurred in little daily annoyances-- forgetting an umbrella on the one day it rains, waking up late and running to class only to find out it was cancelled but he didn't know because he didn’t check his email when he woke up, running into an ex at a wedding ( _that_ was an exhausting summer break). Bin could write a novel at this point and it would be a best-seller across South Korea. Maybe he would get a movie adaptation and he could star as himself and wouldn't even have to act that hard. His career would be set.

Bin knows that he isn’t actually cursed, but saying he’s cursed is an easier pill to swallow than accepting he’s just clumsy with a penchant for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hell, when he worked at the movie theater, they renamed the first aid kit to “Moon Bin’s First Aid Kit” because he was the only one injuring himself via popcorn machine burns and other mishaps (splitting your eyebrow open and breaking a display on your first day did _not_ make good first impressions, apparently). All of this doesn’t mean he’s pessimistic or cynical – on the contrary, he’s a rather hopeful person – he just takes precautions to avoid as many accidents as possible. They still happen, though.

But today, things are going . . . surprisingly okay. He's forgotten his headphones in his dorm room, but when doesn't he forget them? Right now, Bin is contemplating between the seasonal pumpkin latte and his usual honey latte before class. From across the counter, the barista, his high school best friend Minhyuk, looks at him with an arched brow and crossed arms. Bin decides.

“I'm gonna do it. I'm trying the pumpkin latte today." Bin announces as he finally approaches the counter.

"Oh my god finally. You've been talking about trying it for a week now." Minhyuk all but sighs as he rings up the order and begins writing Bin's name on a medium Fall-themed cup.

Bin chuckles as he hands over his student ID. "I was scared. What if I didn't like it? That's wasted money!" And it would just be his luck that he wouldn't like it. That's why the honey latte is his safe purchase. It never lets him down, and Bin doesn’t have to mull over not having coffee as his empty wallet says not to purchase another. This is how he exercises caution, even if it means missing out on something new and tasty.

“It’s just coffee, Bin. If you don’t like it, I can just make your usual on the house or something.” Minhyuk says with That Look, handing Bin back his ID (how he always manages to look exasperated, fond, and amused all at once Bin will never know).

Bin feigns a gasp, hands bracing the counter as if he could pass out right there. “Do you actually care about me?”

Minhyuk pauses in his preparation of Bin’s drink, lips pursed and eyes up to the ceiling, appearing to be considering his feelings towards the best friend he’s known for years. “Only when you bring me Pocky to dance practice.” he decides with a cheeky grin.

Bin rolls his eyes as he takes his latte. He knows Minhyuk would, in fact, make him a latte on the house, without hesitation or regard for the consequences of giving a friend free drinks just because you’re the barista.

“Chocolate today?” Bin asks, regarding the biscuit treat dubbed the base of their friendship.

“Nah, let’s go with strawberry today. I’ll see you later.” Minhyuk waves him off before taking the next customer’s order.

Bin steps out of the shop, taking a tentative sip of the latte and making a pleased hum. Not bad. It’s when these little things, these little actions, go well that Bin remembers he’s not _actually_ cursed. He’s just a little paranoid. Maybe.

Autumn brings the bite of chilly weather and beautiful colored leaves. The cold has yet to fully settle, but it still nips at Bin’s nose and ears as he walks to and from classes. He pulls his beanie down over his ears with his free hand.

“Hey! Watch out!”

Bin looks up as he’s taking sip from his latte to see a frisbee coming straight for his face. _Ah,_ he thinks, _here’s my bad luck for today._

 

✩

 

And so, Bin shows up to practice with broken glasses and a coffee stained shirt.

Minhyuk plucks the Pocky from Bin’s hand and makes a dramatic show of inhaling the air near Bin. “At least you smell good.” he comments, tearing into the box of fruity biscuit sticks.

“I smell like a pumpkin pie and these glasses weren’t cheap!” Bin all but whines as he sags onto the wall of the practice room. They were a gift from his parents, and while that doesn’t seem like a big deal to most people, it meant a lot to Bin, whose parents could rarely afford things like expensive glasses. He was definitely not looking forward to calling them and telling them about it later.

“Did someone bring pumpkin lattes?”

Bin groans from the floor at the question.

“Nah JinJin-hyung, it’s just Bin.” Minhyuk explains, as if it's as obvious as the sky being blue.

Jinwoo, their dance senior, walks up to the mound on the floor known as Bin.

“Hyung, someone broke my glasses.” Bin barely whispers to the ground in front of him. Jinwoo could be empathetic right? Someone to pat their friend on the back and instill hope into the situation, like any senior would be to their junior.

“Wait, is that all that happened today?” Jinwoo asks, crouching down and examining said glasses by Bin’s head.

Bin squints at Jinwoo (Rule Number 1 of being vision-impaired: Don't Squint). “Uh, yeah but those were my _glasses_! You know, the things I wear to see? To have clear vision?”

“Guess you’re wearing your contacts now.” Jinwoo had no sympathy, huh? “I mean, look at it this way, at least you didn’t fall in a ditch and break your leg.”

Bin squeaks and knocks his fist onto the wooden floor multiple times. “Please don’t jinx me! If you speak it into existence it’ll happen to me! I can guarantee it!” Bin is also certain that the universe listens and is ready to smite him for even daring to think things couldn't get worse in any situation.

Minhyuk doubles over onto the ground next to Bin in a fit of laughter. Punk.

“You’re not getting Pocky for a week!” Bin pouts, pushing Minhyuk away from him.

Jinwoo rolls his eyes. “Let’s get going. We have a routine to perfect.”

Minhyuk sits up and huffs, winded from laughing at the expense of his unlucky best friend. He turns to pat said best friend on the shoulder, “Let’s go, pumpkin patch.”

The shorter boy just barely dodges the swat of Bin’s hand.

 

✩

 

Bin should’ve left his dorm room sooner.

Those few extra minutes were pockets of time he thought he could use to wrap himself up in with the warm blankets in his bed and now he was probably (definitely) going to be late for practice. He can feel Jinwoo glaring at the back of his head already.

But then he freezes while passing the pond, staring at an odd sight for fall.

He is surprised to see a little duckling and two ducks there. He’s sure the water would be too cold, right? But what stops Bin is the fact that the duckling seems to be unable to get into the pond. It makes sense since the ground steeps a little too much before it meets the pond.

Bin curses at himself before setting down his backpack. Carefully he approaches the duckling, watching the two ducks’ reaction as he nears their baby. Gently, he cups the tiny fluff ball into his hands before depositing it on the slope near the edge of the water. The ducks make a fuss of bobbing their heads and trying to lure the duckling into the water.

“Come on little pal get in the water.” Bin encourages, rubbing his hands together in a plea.

A minute ticks by before the duckling finally plops its tiny body into the water.

“Yes!” Bin cheers, throwing his fists into the air. This was clearly a mistake on his part, as he threw them up too far and too fast, and he curses himself again as his body starts to fall towards the pond. He really wasn’t as aware as he should’ve been, as careful as he usually was.

Bin closes his eyes and braces himself for a chilly, wet impact, but a hand grabbing his jacket stops him from toppling over into the pond and onto the poor duck family he helped. Pulled back onto the grass, Bin looks up and sees an angel? An unfairly beautiful man with eyes that he swears are sparkling right now.

“That was close.” The man says to him, his soft angelic voice soothing Bin with just three words. “Sorry for just grabbing you like that without asking for permission.” If Bin squints (which he shouldn't do even with contacts) he could probably see wings sprouting from his back.

“’S fine.” Bin says breathlessly (whether it’s from the impact of being pulled back onto the ground or from the impact of the angel’s beauty before, he isn’t sure), then he remembers he is still sitting on the ground and scrambles to stand up, blurting an emphatic “Thank you!” as he bows.

The angel beams at him for that but waves his hands. “There’s no need to be so polite. That was so sweet of you to help that duckling. I was walking by right as you helped it into the pond and I’m glad I reacted quickly!” The angel is grinning, and Bin can feel his heart trying to jump into his throat. Now that he’s standing up, he can see the details of the man before him. He has round, twinkling eyes, the kind that turn into small crescents when he smiles like he is right now. His cheeks are also round, shiny without being childish. His teeth are perfectly white and framed by pretty pink lips. He’s the kind of beautiful people wax poetic over and publish books about, the classic Tall-and-Handsome with clear skin who’s never been anything put clean-cut and put together. Like a fairy tale _,_ Bin thinks, only a little dazed.

“Yeah, if you hadn’t that would’ve been a disaster, so I really appreciate it.” Bin tells the angel honestly, rushing his words out and trying not to stumble over them. He was fully ready to accept his demise - such is his clumsy lifestyle. And honestly? Worse things have happened to him.

The angel offers his hand: “My name’s Lee Dongmin.”

Bin takes the ang - Dongmin’s hand and shakes it, absently noting how long and delicate his fingers are, pianist’s hands. “Moon Bin.”

“Nice to meet you, Moon Bin the Duck Guardian.” He states with another smile. He seems to enjoy smiling.

But Bin flushes instantly at the nickname because _who just says cute things like that?_ “Oh, that’s too much. It was nothing.”

Dongmin chuckles and then motions towards the sidewalk. “Well, I was headed to theater practice. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

Practice. Wait – _practice!_

“Crap! I have dance practice right now!” Bin shouts, startling Dongmin and grabbing his backpack off the ground. Bowing his head slightly to Dongmin and thanking him once again, he takes off at a sprint towards the studio, backpack bouncing loudly with every step.

Bin didn’t notice Dongmin watching him leave with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

 

✩

 

“Minhyuk, I swear to god I met an angel today.” Bin thinks back on his embarrassing departure and groans as he buries his face into a pillow. Why didn’t he ask for his number or something? Would that have been too forward? Bin muffles another soft scream.

“Was that the light on the other end of the tunnel you saw when JinJin-hyung was chewing you out for being late to practice?” Minhyuk asks without looking up from his homework. Bin flings a pencil across the room. It hits the wall behind his best friend with a disappointing thud as it disappears behind the bed. “You’re never going to see that pencil again. I hope you wished it farewell.”

Bin ignores him. “I’m serious though! It’s part of why I was late. I didn’t get to tell you.” Bin sits up and scoots backwards to lean against the headboard of his bed. “Ok actually, I saw a duckling trying to get into the pond by the student union building first. I wanted to help it, so I did and - don’t look at me like that.” Minhyuk is staring at Bin with a pointed why-are-you-so-soft look. “ _Anyway,_ when the duckling got into the pond, I almost fell in, but someone grabbed me before my life ended and dragged me back onto the grass.”

"And that someone was the so-called angel?" Minhyuk asks.

"Mhmm. Actually, his name is Lee Dongmin," Bin sighs, "and I know nothing other than that he was heading to theater practice and kindly saves people from falling into ponds."

"And that he goes here." Minhyuk oh-so helpfully points out.

Bin tch's. "Well, duh." Bin stands up and stretches his arms out before letting out a long sigh. "I just wonder if I'll run into him again, y'know?"

At that, Minhyuk scoffs. "Are you going to try to ask him out or something? After meeting him once?"

"Hey!" Bin snaps with no real bite, "First of all, there's nothing wrong with casual dating. Second, I actually just want to be friends with him, since he was really kind and was cool with the whole thing, not making fun of me like _some people_ I know. He was friendly, okay?"

"I'm just not looking forward to you pining over him. We both know you're weak for pretty boys." Minhyuk sings out the vowel in 'boys' with an obnoxious smirk on his face.

Bin drops his arms to his side and pouts, "How are we best friends? All you do is tease me."

"Because I'm the only one who puts up with you all day every day."

Bin grabs a pillow and throws it at Minhyuk, smiling smugly when it hits him square in the face.

 

✩

 

It wouldn’t be until a week later that Bin would run into Dongmin again.

Bin decides to visit the student union building and relax on one of the couches until it’s time for practice. He doesn’t want to repeat last week’s mishap, and decides to avoid the temptation of the warm bed and blankets in his dorm room.

Bin savors the warmth that begins spreading through his body as he enters the building. The temperature was steadily dropping, and he couldn’t let himself stay outside longer than necessary or his weak immune system would pick up a nasty cold. Bin scans the lobby for a seat, and then his eyes land on him. Dongmin. He sits on one of the long couches with a textbook resting on top of his long, crossed legs, a notebook open on the cushion next to him.

Bin tidies his beanie and scarf, suddenly self-conscious of his probably-rumpled look due to the chilly wind persistently blowing outside. Making his was towards Dongmin, Bin tries to steady his breathing as Dongmin looks up when he is only halfway across the room. At least he wasn’t trying to surprise him – that would’ve failed miserably. Bin tries to ignore the way his heart flutters when Dongmin’s eyes widen in surprise before crinkling as he smiles. All his attention was focused on resolutely trying to quell the pitter-patter of his heartbeat, so Bin fails to see the small piece of slippery plastic trash in his path. So of course, he steps on the plastic and slips.

 _Can I not embarrass myself in front of him again? Is my luck really_ that _bad?_

Once again, Bin prepares himself for impact, eyes closing as he feels his leg slip out from underneath him and his body begin to tip backwards.

Bin first notices that he isn’t falling. Then, he opens his eyes and sees Dongmin inches away from his face - and that’s when he notices the arm around his waist. When Dongmin huffs Bin feels the breath tickle his nose, and maybe Bin is just imagining things, but he think it smells like mint. “I don’t mean to come off as rude, but you’re a little clumsy aren’t you?” Dongmin asks innocently, but Bin sees the mischievous glint in his eyes as he steadies Bin into a standing position.

Bin can’t do much to suppress the warmth flooding cheeks that is most certainly _not_ from the building’s heating system. “Maybe.” Bin answers with a pout, knowing that it’s definitely a ‘yes’ that should have left his mouth. He glances over to where Dongmin was seated before, noticing the textbook on the ground that probably fell when Dongmin came to Bin’s rescue for a second time in the span of a week. His eyes widen, impressed, as he asks, “You’ve got fast reflexes, don’t you?”

Dongmin clears his throat at that, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “They come in handy, right?”

But before Bin can even answer that, a loud “Hyung!” shatters their bubble, piercing through the lobby.

Dongmin freezes like he had been struck like lightning, quickly regaining his composure before looking around for the voice that is, presumably, calling for him. Bin blinks in confusion and wonders if he imagined the panic he saw in the other’s eyes. He’s probably just startled after almost witnessing someone experience a nasty fall (for the second time).

A tall boy with soft lilac hair bounds up to them. Bin thinks that this boy also looks like an angel, but a more childish one with his round cheeks and rounder eyes that carry a whimsical sort of sparkle, almost like a tall cupid. Bin wonders if pretty people just naturally flock together. There must be a secret club that he doesn’t know about.

Before the boy has a chance to speak, Dongmin puts a hand on his shoulder with a pointed look and says, “Did you see that, Sanha? Aren’t my reflexes pretty good? Maybe I should’ve joined a sports club here.” Sanha opens his mouth again, looking as if he wants to disagree, until he thinks better of it and nods his head in agreement. Dongmin smiles and gestures to Bin, “This is Moon Bin. He’s the Duck Guardian I mentioned to you the other day.”

Bin sputters. “Oh my god did you tell him about that?” Bin has no idea if this Sanha kid is Dongmin’s best friend or not, but wow is he making a great impression on both Sanha and Dongmin himself with two embarrassing incidents.

Sanha just giggles at Bin’s embarrassment, holding out a hand with playfully crinkled eyes, “I’m Yoon Sanha. Nice to meet you, Duck Guardian.”

Bin shakes his hand and thinks _do I have_ ‘Please Tease Me _’ written on my forehead?_

“You too. I promise I’m not this bad all the time.” Sometimes.

Both Dongmin and Sanha wave off his concern, assuring him it isn’t a problem. “It makes for a fun story to look back on later. How we became friends by me saving you from falling twice.” he teases, smiling deviously again, before going back to his seat and picking up his textbook as Bin groans. Maybe Dongmin isn’t as nice and angelic as Bin thought he was, but at the same time he can’t deny the excitement bubbling up inside him at the fact that Dongmin had referred to him as his friend.

“Thank you, by the way, _again_.” Bin stresses, “but maybe we could pretend they never happened?” he asks sweetly.

Dongmin raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s in it for me?” He may _look_ like an angel, but he operates under a very different guise.

Bin shrugs his shoulders. “Do you like Pocky?”

Sanha brightens at that. “I do!” he practically yells.

Dongmin lightly smacks the taller boy’s shoulder. “He asked me, not you.” He tuts rather cutely, like a parent scolding a child. Bin chuckles, finding the whole thing endearing.

“I could get both of you Pocky.” he offers.

“Deal.” Sanha says in less than a heartbeat. “I like chocolate and hyung likes strawberry.”

Bin smiles even brighter at that. His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he checks it to see a text from Minhyuk asking if he could come to practice early and work on a part of the routine with him before everyone else gets there. Despite Dongmin claiming them to be friends, Bin still swallows the lump of nerves in his throat before asking Dongmin for his number so that they could text. Dongmin says yes with a bright smile. Sanha immediately takes Bin’s phone from Dongmin after he finishes, putting his own number in and claiming it’s “just so he can bother Bin for Pocky all the time”.

“I’ll see you around again, brave Duck Guardian.” Dongmin says with a wave as Bin walks away. Sanha giggles, not bothering to hide his amusement.

“Not if you keep using that ridiculous nickname.” Bin shouts over his shoulder.

Bin doesn’t see the exchange that takes place after leaving. The one where Dongmin groans out “I know” with the ‘o’ stretched into a whine as Sanha frantically, but politely, chastises his hyung.

“No one noticed. I don’t think _he_ even noticed.” Dongmin argues.

“But still.”

Dongmin sighs. _But still, indeed._


	2. Minhyuk is a Good Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back 
> 
> ALSO! my wonderful best friend, wrote this [binu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906423) fic for me! PLEASE check it out! it's super short but sweet as hell hehe.

Bin wakes the day after meeting Dongmin again with his head feeling emptied out and refilled with cotton. Bin swallows and instantly regrets it, feeling like he just drank a cup of nails. Not to be dramatic, but after pressing a hand to his forehead Bin is convinced it’s hot enough to fry an egg on.

He had come down with a cold. _Fantastic_.

Bin groans as he shoots a hand out from under his blanket cocoon to grab his phone from the nightstand. Turning it on to check the time, he lets out a louder groan and glares at the bright display: 7:13am on Saturday glares back at him. Thank goodness the cold hadn’t kept him from practice yesterday – but he had gone to sleep early last night after finishing his homework, feeling a slight headache prickling and thinking extra sleep couldn’t hurt. He never even got to text Dongmin! And he’d picked up a nasty cold to add salt to injury.

“Universe,” Bin says quietly, even though he knew he wouldn’t wake Minhyuk (who sleeps like a rock) with his groans or his mumbling, “a break this week would be nice, don’t you think?” He suggests to the ceiling sourly.

Bin sets his phone back onto the nightstand and pulls his blankets around him tighter. He probably gets another two or three hours of sleep before Minhyuk shakes him awake with a hand on his shoulder.

“What?” Bin whines weakly.

Minhyuk presses a hand to his forehead like Bin had earlier this morning, his eyebrows drawing together and lips pressing into a tight line. “You’re burning up. What the hell, hyung –were you like this last night?”

Bin weakly shakes his head. “I know I went to bed early last night with a small headache, but I definitely didn’t have a fever or sore throat.”

Minhyuk sighs, hands on his hips as he mulls over the situation. After a moment he says, “You know we don’t have cold medicine.”

Bin moans. “I should’ve gotten some when I went shopping last time just in case…” He trails off as he starts to remove his blanket. He should go out now so he can take the medicine as soon as possible.

Minhyuk lightly shoves Bin back onto his bed and throws the blanket over his head and shoulders. “You aren’t going anywhere like that. I’ll go out and get some - I need to get toothpaste anyways.”

Bin pulls the blankets away from his face and feels a slight pang of guilt as he watches Minhyuk pull on socks and shoes. It’s cold outside and he just hates feeling sick and unable to do anything. He doesn’t want to bother anyone for something he can do himself.

“Fine.” He concedes anyways. He knows that Minhyuk, in fact, does not need more toothpaste and only added that part to make Bin feel less guilty, but he didn’t want to argue. Couldn’t argue, actually - Minhyuk is one of the most stubborn people Bin has ever known. He wouldn’t be surprised if the other doesn’t let him out of bed all day.

“Don’t stay outside too long.” Bin nags without any real bite, “And get me orange juice. I’ll pay you back.”

“I’ll be fine, _eomma_.” Minhyuk teases as he pulls on his jacket and hat. “Also I will not be getting you orange juice, you doorknob. It’ll make your throat worse.” Bin glares at him, which he imagines looks like a kitten glaring with how pathetic he feels. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Bin huffs and pulls the blanket back over his face, still cold despite his fever telling him otherwise. He shoots his hand out from his cocoon once again, grabbing his phone before burrowing back into the blankets. The first thing he does is lower the brightness, head still feeling like little hammers are beating his skull right behind his eyes. He scrolls past the school emails, some social media notifications, and then basically drops his phone onto his face when he sees his text messages.

Two, _two,_ text messages from Dongmin.

**angel lee dongmin [9:23am]:**

I hope that you were able to get back  
safely last night without any other  
mishaps. ^^

**angel lee dongmin [9:58am]:**

By the way, I’m totally kidding.  
I’m sure that you’re a perfectly  
capable adult like the rest of us.  
^^;

Bin, despite the intense headache pounding away at his skull, manages a small chuckle at the messages. Dongmin really is too cute. Texting with perfect grammar and punctuation while still using tiny emoticons? It’s too much for Bin’s weakened state to comprehend. Being cutely teased this early in the morning wasn’t on the agenda.

**You [10:39am]:**

i think you may be thinking  
too highly of me since i came down  
w/ a nasty cold overnight :(

Dongmin’s reply comes less than a minute later, and Bin has to fight back the giddiness he feels at the quick response. He feels like he’s in high school again, squealing at text messages and combatting constant butterflies.

**angel lee dongmin [10:40am]:**

Oh no! :-(

**angel lee dongmin [10:40am]:**

Did you stay outside for too long?

**You [10:41am]:**

yea i guess i didn’t think  
so but clearly this headache  
n sore throat say otherwise :/

As if on cue, Bin has a particularly rough coughing fit, as if his body is trying to hack up a lung. “Oh my god,” He groans miserably.

**angel lee dongmin [10:44am]:**

I hope you have medicine!  
And some tea! With honey!!

Bin finds himself grinning at the gratuitous use of exclamation points in Dongmin’s texts.

**You [10:45am]:**

my best friend is actually  
getting me some medicine now!  
idk about tea ;;;;

 

“Here’s some cold medicine,” Minhyuk says as he tosses the box onto Bin’s bed and walks to their kitchenette area, “I also picked up some tea and honey for your sore throat.”

Bin feels yet another pang of guilt run through his chest again. “Thanks Hyukkie. I’ll pay you back.”

Minhyuk whips his head around. “Don’t call me that again, that’s _gross_.” However, the lack of heat in his glare exposes the fondness Bin always sees in them that bleeds into his actions on days like today. “And,” pointing a finger at Bin, “don’t worry about paying me back. Just buy me food after practice or something later.” He mutters the last sentence under his breath as he finishes preparing tea for his sick roommate.  

Bin smiles and pushes his blankets halfway down as he sits up in bed. “I think I’ll do that for you tomorrow, if I feel better by then that is.” Bin stretches with a yawn, “I think I should be.”

Minhyuk walks to Bin’s bedside and sets the hot mug onto the side table with a napkin underneath. “Are you sure? You’re probably still burning up. Just drink this and take the medicine and sleep more.” Minhyuk instructs and his tone leaves no room for arguments.

“Ugh, okay.” Bin does as he’s told, and the way he feels as he takes small sips of the tea feels like heaven. Truthfully, he isn’t sure if he’ll feel better by tomorrow, but he doesn’t want Minhyuk worrying over him too much, or at least not any more than he already is. Sitting up in bed is a feat, considering his body aches as much as his head. Knowing Bin’s luck, he’ll probably be sick for at least a few days.

Checking his phone, Bin finds a reply from Dongmin.

**angel lee dongmin [10:47am]:**

Maybe your best friend will get tea, too!  
They sound like a good friend, going out  
and getting medicine for you. :-)

 

**You [11:05am]:**

he did get me tea and honey  
he’s the bestest friend but don’t  
ever tell him i said that he’ll get  
embarrassed lol

**angel lee dongmin [11:10am]:**

Surely, he wouldn’t. I bet he  
cares as much as you do!

“Yah!” Bin practically jumps out of his skin at Minhyuk’s voice, the shorter boy suddenly appearing at his bedside to take the empty mug to the sink. “You finished your tea, so go back to sleep or your body won’t get any better”. He shakes his head with the last bit and begins to wash things up.

 

 

 

✩

 

Bin wakes up the next morning still feeling not 100% healthy, but marginally better. Enough to not instantly cringe when he checks his phone after waking up. He decides to walk to the convenience store on campus for some warm food. He would be quick and then come back to his dorm and battle the concerned fury of Minhyuk by shoving hot chicken in his face.

As Bin is stepping out of the store, bag full of warm food, he hears his name being shouted. He turns toward the voice to see none other than Dongmin heading towards him.

“Hey,” Bin greets warmly. Is it possible for someone to make you feel better just by existing? Bin would like to argue yes.

When Dongmin stops in front of him, Bin notices his eyebrows drawn together in concern. “Are you sure you should be outside?”

Bin shakes head his emphatically, pushing his empty hand out in front of him in a placating gesture, “It’s okay!” he insists, “I just wanted to get some warm food without bothering Minhyuk for it.”

Dongmin presses his lips together tightly, eyes still filled with concern. The sight makes Bin’s achy heart leap. Dongmin is a kind person full of warmth and care, and he openly wears it on his face without care. Bin suppresses a gasp as he watches Dongmin hover a hand over his forehead. “May I?” He asks.

Bin simply nods his head yes, too afraid of his mouth spouting embarrassing nonsense. As Dongmin touches the back of his hand to Bin’s forehead, the sick boy battles against the urge to lean into the touch, the warmth coming from the fingers on his skin felt unreal - especially in this weather. _How is he so warm?_ Bin thinks in a daze.

Dongmin’s brows somehow knit tighter together before he speaks, “I still think you should be in bed resting.” He takes his hand away and Bin tries not to mourn too much over the loss of contact. “What did you buy? Hopefully nothing too greasy.”

Bin scratches his neck. “Nothing too healthy either.” He mumbles nervously, suddenly worried about Dongmin judging his eating habits. He seems fit, and although Bin is sure he wouldn’t be a snob about it, he doesn’t want to damage Dongmin’s impression of him like this.

Dongmin purses his lips together, appearing to be contemplating something. What that is, Bin doesn’t know, but when Dongmin speaks again it’s with a determined twinkle in his eyes. “This might be forward, but would you mind coming with me to my dorm?”

Bin, of course, starts stammering, “W-what? Are y-you sure that’s okay? Would your roommate mind?”

Dongmin chuckles and Bin is only slightly ashamed that his heart stuttered as much as his mouth did. “I’ll just text Sanha right now. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Taking his phone out, he adds: “I just want to make you some soup, if you don’t mind? I’m sure the warm food you have would be good too, but soup would be better for your throat.”

Okay he really _is_ an angel, wow. “Oh my goodness. I don’t want to impose on you, though.” Go to his dorm? Right now? This is a lot for Bin’s heart to take. It’ll probably give out in his weakened state.

Dongmin simply shakes his head and smiles sweetly, “It’s no problem. I just want to help a friend.” He gestures his hand to the sidewalk, “Shall we?”

Bin’s heart must not be that weak, as it makes the decision and his mouth speaks before his brain can catch up, “Ok then, sure.”

Just like in his texts yesterday, Dongmin’s sweet side is shining through again. For all his teasing, he is surprisingly, but pleasantly, doting on his friends, always concerned for their health. Is Bin actually lucky enough to be considered his friend?

It’s only after this observation that Bin notices they’re heading in the direction of his dorm, but he doesn’t say anything at first since there’s another dorm next to his. However, as Dongmin leads them into his building, Bin gasps rather loudly before blurting, “You live here too?”

Dongmin visibly starts at the volume of Bin’s voice, to which Bin apologizes for, before answering, “Yeah. I take it you and Minhyuk live here too?” Bin nods his head yes. “Well, that makes it easier for you get to your room and eat the soup while it’s still hot before going back to sleep.”

Bin gulps as he follows Dongmin up to his room. _Ugh, heart, quit being nervous it’s just his room, and Sanha is there too._ Bin thinks to himself anxiously. The second Bin steps into the room, he’s tackled by Sanha.

“Hyung!” He whines, “You need to take better care of yourself! Who’s going to buy me Pocky?”

Bin only flinches slightly as he sees Dongmin lightly smack Sanha upside the head. “You could _maybe_ buy them yourself. Plus, he isn’t dying, you noodle. He’s just sick.” Bin smiles at the teasing, amused by Dongmin’s snarky side sharpening its teeth on poor Sanha. He also tries to not get too excited at the special treatment he’s receiving.

Sanha still clings to Bin as he pouts at Dongmin. “It’s more special when it’s from a hyung.”

Bin lightly pushes the younger boy off himself. “I don’t want you to get sick, but thank you, Sanha. It’s nothing serious.” He assures with a fond smile.  

Dongmin is already setting to work in their kitchenette area. “You can sit on my bed if you’d like.” He mentions without looking up.

Bin tries with all his might to not let his cheeks flush, but judging by the pair of waggling eyebrows on Sanha’s face, it isn’t working. “That’s fine! I’m okay with standing!” He all but shouts in a rush.

Sanha, the little devil with the face of an angel, forces Bin onto the edge of Dongmin’s bed. “No need to be so polite, hyung. We’re your friends, after all.” Bin seriously questions that statement while giving Sanha his Best Glare.

“It shouldn’t take too long,” Dongmin starts and Bin snaps his head up to listen, “so after I finish, I’ll put it in a container for you and you can take it back to your room and rest.” He ends with a sweet smile and Bin only nods his head in a daze. He hears Sanha snicker, without a shred of decency to hide it, and Bin smacks him on the shoulder.

“So, are you a second year like Min-hyung?” Sanha asks as he plops down onto his own bed.

Bin hums to confirm, and pauses before asking, “Are you both new here? I’m familiar with most of campus, but haven’t seen either of you around before.” Bin definitely would’ve remembered seeing someone as beautiful as Dongmin, even if it was only in passing. The only thing he could think of is that they were new.

“Yup.” Sanha answers popping the ‘p’. Min-hyung just transferred here and I’m a freshman. We’ve also been friends since we were kids.” Sanha says that sentence with a small but bright smile on his lips. No doubt years of friendship fleeting through his mind as he said it.

Bin can’t help but smile too, as he thinks of the shorter, but just as genuine, time spent with Minhyuk. He hopes that the other won’t nag him too much when he gets back, but Bin would be lying if he said he doesn’t appreciate the concern and care Minhyuk always shows him.

Bin has just started to notice the amazing smell wafting through the room when Dongmin chips a bright “There!” and turns around, flourishing a bagged container of soup. “Just return it when you’re finished, okay? No need to rush either.” He adds sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. The way his neck flushes but not his face piques Bin’s curiosity – what did it take to make Dongmin blush? He also wonders where Dongmin’s sudden shyness came from. Bin couldn’t possibly be the cause of that. Right?

Bin physically shakes the thoughts loose. He’s sick and thinking way too hard about his new friend being kind enough to make him soup for his cold. “Thank you again. I’ll definitely repay you when I can. I promise.”

Bin inwardly smiles when he notices the flush on Dongmin’s neck deepen slightly and his thoughts run again. “Anytime, really. That’s what friends are for.”

At that Bin takes his leave (smiling inwardly at being called Dongmin’s friend again), and makes his way back to his own room. Opening the door, he is hit with the full brunt of Minhyuk’s concerned fury, almost pushing him backwards with the force of it. Minhyuk only stops when he notices the plastic bag in Bin’s hand. “Is that soup?” Bin nods his head yes. “Where did you get soup?”

Bin can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face as he heads to their shared kitchenette. “I ran into Dongmin and he offered to make it for me.” Bin is practically bragging—showing off the fact that he received such a sweet gesture from someone like Dongmin. “He lives in our dorm, by the way.” Bin adds.

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow at that. “How have we not noticed him sooner?” He asks quizzically as he inspects the soup over Bin’s shoulder.

Bin shoves Minhyuk away lightly. “Will you relax? I doubt it’s poisoned.” Minhyuk tsks at that. “Anyway, the semester hasn’t been going on that long, y’know? Sometimes you just never run into people.” Bin grabs a spoon and takes a sip, blowing on it to make sure he doesn’t burn his tongue. Not that he needed to – it’s already the perfect temperature. It goes down his throat, warming him up and soothing the irritation, and he can’t help the small hum of satisfaction that escapes him. Dongmin was a good cook too? Is there anything he couldn’t do? Probably not, according to Bin at this moment.

“God, you’re already so whipped.” Minhyuk scoffs, effectively piercing Bin’s rampant thoughts about the ways Lee Dongmin is perfect.

 

Minhyuk genuinely cackles at that. “Weren’t you just whining to me like 2 weeks ago about how beautiful and pretty he is and that you swore he was an angel? You mean that friend?”

Bin’s face flames up. “Hey! I was just complimenting him! L-like a good friend!” He sputters less than gracefully.

Minhyuk’s eyebrow raises to an impressive height. “Bin, do you ever compliment me like that?”

“Minhyuk, I think you look-…” Bin didn’t get to finish his sentence as a pillow smacked into his face.

 

✩

 

When Bin wakes up, the first thing he notices is that he can breathe through his nose again. The second thing he notices is that when he clears his throat, it isn’t as dry as the Sahara Desert anymore. Bin sits up feeling puzzled. He was feeling a little better yesterday, but he was positive he’d be sick for at least 2 or 3 more days. He touches a hand to his forehead and sure enough it’s no longer scorching. Bin is better again – he doesn’t feel a single trace of the nasty cold. _At least this will make sitting through classes easier._ He thinks as he pushes off the blankets.

Bin looks up as Minhyuk appears from their bathroom, hair damp from a morning shower. “How are you feeling? Still like death warmed over?”

“You won’t believe me, but I feel completely fine.” Bin answers as he stretches his limbs over his head.

Minhyuk pauses in the middle of pulling his socks on. “Are you sure?” He asks suspiciously.

Bin nods his head in affirmation and walks up to Minhyuk. “See?” He leans his head into his best friend’s space.

Minhyuk touches the back of his hand to his forehead and his eyes widen as he notices, like Bin did earlier, the absence of a fever. “How does your throat feel?”

“Clear!”

“Nose?”

“Also clear! It’s like I was never sick.” Bin feels unusually…

“Lucky for you then, huh?” Minhyuk chuckles.

“Yeah.” That. Bin better savor this unusual stroke of good luck while he has it. This probably means that he’ll trip on the stairs or spill his coffee again, but he’ll take what he can get. At least he won’t trip _and_ be sick.

Before he imagines anymore unlucky scenarios, his phone chimes. He picks it up to see a text from Dongmin.

**angel lee dongmin [9:12am]:**

Hello, Bin-ah! How are you  
feeling this morning?

**You [9:13am]:**

i’m feeling great actually!  
also that soup you made was  
delicious!! thank you again!  
:)

Bin coats the text in a generous amount of exclamation points to show how grateful he is.

**angel lee dongmin [9:15am]:**

I’m glad! ^^ Be careful to not  
get sick again! I may not be so  
doting next time!

Bin chuckles at Dongmin’s subtle scolding. He already has an idea of how caring Dongmin can be, seeing as he immediately dropped everything to rush Bin to his room so he could make soup. Bin thinks that he would probably do it again, despite his text claiming otherwise.

**You [9:16am]:**

yessir!! :p

“I’m not going to go out again and get you medicine or tea. Now that we have some, you should be fine, cuz’ knowing you, you’ll get sick again.” Minhyuk tuts as he grabs his backpack. “Now is the time to drink orange juice.” He adds before leaving their dorm room.

That’s what Minhyuk says, but Bin knows he will be the first to fuss over him. That’s what friends are for after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe this plot is slow huh...  
> these chapters come out late cuz i refuse to post them until my wonderful best friend kat betas them. they are not at their best until after she tackles them, quite honestly. 
> 
> i won't lie and say to expect an update soon.... it's actually finals for me rn. godspeed. it will be a little while before i post again. so sorry;;;; but i'm by no means abandoning this fic. it's my baby.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe that i got lowkey inspired from playing the sims 3 as fairies and pranking other sims. 
> 
> ANYWAYS! thank you for reading! what do you guys think? also, baby's first multi-chaptered fic! WHEW! 
> 
> i have a rough idea of how i want this to play out, but i can't guarantee fast updates as my life is sporadic
> 
> if you want to, you can bother me on my [main twitter](https://twitter.com/ko_oism) where i tweet about both kpop and anime, or my [astro only twitter](https://twitter.com/eunuvu) where i tweet about just astro :D


End file.
